Trust
by doseofdream
Summary: She wanted to fight by his side, but he was not going to let it happen. [AU! Focusing on Jerza with a little bit of one-sided Miraxus] FT belongs to Mashima.


"Colonel Fernandez, we have a new batch of armies scheduled for military training starting next week," said Gray as he handed Jellal the report.

Jellal took a quick glance at the report and said, "Alright, I believe you have set everything for the training Lieutenant Fullbuster?"

"Yes."

They both remained silent for a while.

"So what's the issue then?" Jellal asked, raising his brows.

Gray looked doubtful for a minute, but then he managed to answer, "Erza Scarlet is on the list of the new batch."

The puzzle look on his face changed into shock then fury as he heard the message. He could feel himself getting angry, but he managed to control himself. "Thank you for your report. You can leave now."

Gray bowed before him and left his office.

Jellal sighed, covering his eyes with one arm in frustration. _Crap, Erza, when are you going to listen to me?_

Suddenly he was startles with the heavy knock on his door. "Yeah, come in."

"Hey, what's with the frown on your face?" Laxus asked as he opened it quickly, went in and closed the door behind him.

Jellal sighed and folded his arms over his belly. "It's Erza, she secretly joined the military."

"Oh, I thought you knew."

Jellal raised his brow, "you knew and you didn't bother to tell me?"

Laxus snorted. "Duh, everyone knew. She is the only woman who passed the military tests. She got the highest score of all male candidates during the test. You should be proud of your fiancé."

Yet, Jellal didn't seem at all happy to hear that. "No, I don't want her to join us."

Laxus scoffed. "Come on man, that's an achievement. If I were you, I'd be happy for her. You know what, let's grab some lunch, my treat this time."

 _Yeah, I'm proud of her, but I have to change her mind._

 _###  
_

"Erza, I'm proud of you that you'll be an army soon!" said Mirajane as she took a sip of her tea.

"Thanks Mira, but I don't think Jellal will be happy to hear that," answered Erza, glancing at the late afternoon light outside of the café. It was a beautiful Monday afternoon and they decided to drink some teas and cakes.

"Yeah, he should support your decision, whether you want to be a housewife or an army. But maybe he just cares for you. He doesn't want you to hurt."

Erza delicately shrugged off her shoulder, "Maybe, but he knows since beginning that he can't keep me in the house forever. Just because all the women in his family were housewives doesn't mean I'm going to follow their steps."

"Speaking of the devil…" Mira trailed off and Erza turned her head back and surprised to see Jellal and Laxus just entered the café.

Both men were also surprised to see the ladies. "Erza," Jellal said, slowly and distinctly.

Erza just nodded, then she stood up. "Jellal, Laxus."

As their eyes met, Mirajane's lips spread into a smile and a blush tingled in her cheeks.

She couldn't risk looking at Laxus in the eyes, showing all she was feeling, so she gazed at him through her lashes, and said as sweetly as she could, "I'm Mirajane."

"Laxus," he said as he offered out his hand and she took it, memorizing the feeling for later.

Laxus had to admit that Mirajane was a beautiful woman, possibly more so than a lot of women he met, but he met beautiful women every day, so he was not taken in by just a pretty face. But he wouldn't mind to bed her one day.

"We need to talk later. Meet me in the coffee shop near the headquarter at six," Jellal told Erza firmly and Erza just nodded for she knew where the conversation was going to head.

"Do you two want to join us for late lunch?" Mirajane offered with a warm smile.

"Nah, we're good. We're just going to grab sandwiches then we're going back to the headquarter," Laxus answered.

"Oh alright, maybe next time then," she replied, hating the rush of disappointment inside herself.

Laxus nodded, "yeah, maybe."

###

"Mira, you are fond of Laxus, aren't you?" Erza teased.

"Yeah, he's so perfect, so breathtakingly beautiful and unforgettable."

Erza frowned, surprised at her best friend's answer.

"Mira, he slept with all women in Crocus and he never called any of them back. He's a womanizer; he's not the right man for you. That man cannot commit to one woman. Are you sure you still want him?"

She suddenly felt jealous. Insanely jealous with all the women that Laxus had slept with, but wasn't it ridiculous to feel jealous over a man that she had just met for the first time?

"Yes, Erza. I know what I want."

Taking a bite of her strawberry cake, she shook her head with disbelief. "Mira, after fucking a woman, he will ask her to leave. He's a selfish jerk."

"Erza, you always know that you want to be an army, although you know the risks very well. I want him and yes, I know exactly what my risk is. Thanks Erza, I appreciate your concern," she said firmly, ending the conversation.

Erza rolled her eyes. "Just don't come to me crying if he breaks your heart."

 _If he does, I'll break every bone in his body._

Mirajane smiled at her, "Don't worry, I won't."

###

"Jellal, I won't change my mind. I'll start my training next week."

"I know that you won't change your mind. That's why I want to challenge you."

Erza raised her brows. "What challenge?"

"Hunt a boar with me. The one who gets the boar first wins. If you win then you'll have my full support, but if you lose then you have to quit right away. Hunting is a basic survival skills that all soldiers must have."

"But it's late now. It's going to get dark soon," she complained.

"Are you scared, Erza? Do you know that an enemy can attack us anytime?" His voice sounded rough as he challenged her.

"I'm not scared. Let's do it then," she said, started to fire up.

"Fine, let's go to the forest near here."

###

"For starter, I give you a chance to hunt first. There, you see the boar over there?" Jellal asked, pointing at a sleeping wild boar on the ground.

 _Do you really underestimate me Jellal?_

"I know Jellal," she said, focusing on the target and releasing the bullet from her riffle, it hit the tree near the wild boar instead. Erza sighed, how could she miss it? It was such a close range! What was wrong with her?

Awakened by the noise, the wild boar saw Erza and it went full speed to attack her. Her heart raced wildly as the wild boar was going to jump on top of her; she immediately prepare the dagger that might do the damage to its belly.

But Jellal was quick to hit its head with his bullet. The wild boar fell on the ground even before it had a chance to jump on top of her.

"Jellal, what the hell? I could handle it on my own!" She yelled at him. She could no longer hold back her anger. She looked very stern and serious.

Jellal ignored her. Instead, he pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. He whispered near her ear, "I'm sorry, I was so scared to lose you Erza."

"Jellal?" She started to lower her tone.

"I don't want you to be an army because I'm so scared to lose you. How can I lead hundreds of armies if I'm worried that you get hurt or worse, killed?"

Her breathing slowed down and emotion left her face. "Jellal—"

"Please consider this one more time Erza, I beg you. Please." He begged her silently, bowing his head to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

"No, Jellal. I want to fight not only for Fiore, but also for you. I want to get stronger because I want to protect you." She insisted, hugging him fiercely.

"I want to protect you too, Erza."

She cupped his wet cheeks, "then let me fight by your side. Both of us will come home safely, but you have to trust me."

"Erza—" She silenced him with a soft, long kiss. "I love you, Jellal," she said, wiping away his tears.

He looked into her eyes, and he saw warmth. His lip curled into a smile. "I love you too, Erza."

###

"Erza, let's go. Crocus has been attacked," he said, urgently, as he prepared his bag with a sawed off shotgun, his .357, and a riffle.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Jellal then grabbed her hands and quickly got into the car, driving at full speed to the headquarter.

Jellal didn't know if it was the best decision to let her fight with him, but one thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to trust her just like she trusted him with all of her heart and soul. He promised himself that he would live for her and protect her, even if it costed his life.

 **A/N: Sorry, I was kinda rushing the story as I have something else to do. If anyone wants to know what's going to happen with Mirajane and Laxus, you can check out "The Hardest Goodbye," it's related to this story. Have happy weekends!**


End file.
